


I would love you in any world

by Mycat_isEVIL



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cuddles, Death, Different AUs, F/M, Family, Fluff, God of Darkness - Freeform, I don't feel bad for a rose's blood., Ozpin is a hell lot younger., Protective Qrow, Ruby is always 18+, a little blood here and there, god of light, not the sequel to her eyes, oneshots, protective sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycat_isEVIL/pseuds/Mycat_isEVIL
Summary: This is a bunch of clockrose oneshots, this is not the sequel to her eyes, that will come eventually but not now. Oscar is non-existent in this world.Cute, short, sweet oneshots of the two being adorable.
Relationships: Ozpin/Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Till the day I die.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'll say this to make it clear. This is not the sequel to her eyes. Same children but thats it.

Ruby stood, her body lent against Ozpin’s, the cool musk of the sunset soothing the pair. “Mummy, Daddy. The sunset is so pretty!” Their daughter Summer, always liked watching the sunsets, it reminded Ruby of herself. “Hey mum, can we meet Granny now? You always say we can and we never doooo. It’s getting boring!” Ozpin became wary of the situation, his son, Orion, wasn’t wrong Ruby had been putting it off….he didn’t blame her. “Orion, one day we can-” His wife’s voice interrupted him. “Yes, but...be respectful.” The children didn’t understand this,  _ be respectful? _ Sure they were always polite but this time when being told to ,there was an edge in their mother's voice. “YAY!” Their oldest was 7, seven years without taking them to her mother's grave. “Honey, are you sure?” Ozpin was concerned, he knew sooner or later she would give in but he still worried when that day would come. “It has to happen someday..right? It’s bugging me, lying to them. So just why not take them to her.” He could see and hear the pain in her face and voice. Pulling her closer to him as their four children whizzed around their garden.  _ Odyn, Summer, Orion and Roman.  _ Four beautiful children, all brown eyed and hair colour ranging all over the place, silver eyes only remained to Ruby.

“I guess you’re right, ok then. Let's go everyone!” The children became jumpy, following behind their parents into the woods that surrounded the house, becoming confused when seeing weapons in Ruby and Ozpin's hands. “Why are you bringing those with you?” Odyn was an inquisitive child, not quite understanding how dangerous the world was, even without Salem. “Where she is, is higher with grimm than here, so listen to me and your father and stay behind us.” Ozpin knew one her greatest fears was dying, leaving the children motherless, she didn’t want their childhood to be like hers. Even Ozpin knew to behave when she said to, he loved his kids, he would sneak them freshly baked cookies when Ruby said not to. The six walked along, Ozpin’s hand encased in Ruby’s, the kids talking quietly amongst themselves, exaggerating how big the house would be, the food, the garden, countless other things. Ruby glanced back, worry and regret filling her face. “Hey, it’s going to be ok. You stopped a crazy witch but you're scared about taking our kids to see your mother?” She playfully glared at him, elbowing him in the side. “I know that, I just haven't come here in a while myself, I don’t want the kids to be disappointed.”

Ozpin encased his hand back into her’s, giving it a squeeze, a smile invading his face, just for her, earning one back. The lot made it into a clearing, the breeze calming down, the sun setting above the edge of the cliff. “Here she is your four.” The children looked down to the stone, the words  _ Thus kindly I scatter, _ carved into it. “But it’s a stone?” Roman looked up and his mother, his confusion visible. “Your grandmother died when your mother was little, this is where her ashes lay.” Quickly Roman understood, holding Ruby’s other hand and looking at the gravestone. “What was she like?” Summer was interested, she now realised she had been named after her grandmother. “An amazing mother, kind, baked cookies that tasted like happiness….she was beautiful as well.” Ruby remembered her mother like she had died yesterday. “She sounds just like you mum.” Odyn understood quicker than the others, not sure why his mother never took them here but he understood death. Ozpin smiled at Odyn, he was right Ruby was beautiful, kind, an amazing mother and she definitely did make cookies that tasted like happiness. “Can we talk to her?” Ruby nodded towards her daughters request, the other three following along. 

Ozpin sat down, bringing Ruby with him, her head resting on his shoulder, their hands encasing once again. “Happy you did this now?” Ruby hummed in response, closing her eyes, enjoying the end of the day. “I love you Oz.” The man smiled, brushing her bangs back to show her beautiful silver eyes to the world. “I love you much much more.” Kissing her was one of his favourite things in the world, despite the children saying ‘ew’ they were too distracted by talking to their grandmother. Giving her more kiss and whispering to her.

“Till the day I die, I’ll always love you my dear.”


	2. I don't care.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby returns from a mission, unexpected she's more injured than usual.

“Miss Valk, Please for the love of the gods don’t go into forever fall without a professor.” The student frowned in front of Ozpin, she always thought she didn’t need supervision even though she did, she wasn’t exactly the best fighter. The bronze doors of the lift opened, Ruby stepped forward, her cape slipping off her shoulder in its mangled state. He acknowledged her presence with a nod as she leant against a wall, arms crossed staring at the floor, her hair covering her eyes.

“What about that one student, years ago. You let her walk around the school at night!” Both adults knew who she was talking about, it was Ruby. “That was under different circumstances. Now please. I have a meeting to attend to.” The girl huffed, staring at Ruby before she left. “She seems nice.” Ozpin chuckled, standing up and walking over to her. “I’m getting too old to do this.” The woman giggled under her breath, her eyes still fixated on the ground. “You're not that old, you’re 37. I’m 24.” He smiled at her. Light blinding its way through the glass, making shadows through the room. “Anyway, how was your mission?”

* * *

  
  


_ She swung her scythe, defending herself from the man in front of her. “You killed my Queen! MY QUEEN!” Tyrian was more than crazy, hell she was sure he was dead. “Lost your voice little Rose?!” Ruby glared, she didn’t want to speak, but by no means had she lost her voice. “You’re pathetic, you throw your life away to someone who played around with it. I killed her for a reason.” Tyrain’s pupil shrinked, his tongue slipping past his lips. “Oh how i’ll enjoy killing you.” His cybernetic tail curled around his body, poison filling the tip. _

_ Ruby stood in a stance, her scythe going behind her, the blade pointing forwards. Rain beginning to fall, making the huntress’s target hard to spot. He shifted, his speed not quite matching her’s. Scrapping her side with his blades, blood tinting the ends. “Oh even seeing a little bit of your blood on my blades makes me happy. I will avenge you my queen!” _

_ Ruby remained silent, disgust filling her face. Pain made her feel weak….after years of keeping pain in she kept disgust on her disguise for now. She swung her scythe, hearing it collide with Tyrian’s blades. She kept swinging, hoping that one swing would strike him. Being professional was never how she imagined, hell she never imagined her life would be like this. The rain and soaked through her clothes, drenching her skin, blood mixed with water, creating a bloody stream. The huntress was getting tired, her swings were slowing down and her breath was laboured, pain still swelling even though she knew she would survive, she was stubborn like that. _

_ A blink was all it took, and pain over took her life. Her eyes pained shut, blood pouring out. **‘Was this the end?** ’ Silver no longer existed, alas that’s what she feared. “HAhA, finally I avenged you, my queen, she’s finished, i’ll kill her oh so very easily!” ‘ **One final blow.’** That’s what she did, throwing her scythe in hopes that it killed him, and lucky she was. Tyrian squealed like he did when she cut his tail off. “Finally...you’re dead.” A few words was all Ruby was capable off, until she heard the same words the night Beacon fell. “Hey kiddo, it’s alright. I got you.” _

__

* * *

“Good actually, Tyrians dead.” Ozpin perked up his attention, another runaway was gone, something less for them to deal with. Ozpin still had his circle, Ruby became part of his while still continuing to lead her own. “Are you injured?” Ruby’s eyes remained connected to the floor, her back still against the wall. “Not really.” She heard a low growl escape Ozpin’s throat, his feet coming closer to her. “Ruby..look at me.” His voice was soft, his hair tickling the top of her head as he looked down. The silver eyed woman looked up, fear invading Ozpin’s face. 

A white bandage covered her eyes, blood stains mixed with tints if purple sneaked its way through the layers. “Are you blind?” Ruby held out her hand, her palm flat feeling Ozpin’s chest. “One eye, the other wasn’t as bad. Tyrian did this, after that, that's when I killed him.”

Oz removed her bandage, unraveling it to reveal her powerful eyes. One looking right at him, the other doing the same but unable to see him. “Can I ask you something, after my most recent mission it made me want to do it more.”

“Of course.” Oz saw a light pink tint to her skin. “I..um. Damn it why am I doing this.” Ozpin laughed, he knew what she was trying to ask him. “Don’t laugh at me. I…..do you maybe. I sound like I'm 15 again. Do you wanna go on a date or something?” He smiled, he knew what he wanted to say which was yes, but he had a more fun idea. “Miss Rose, I don’t believe that is very professional.” She glared at him while he smiled, she knew he was teasing her. “Ok, ok, you got me. But I must ask. Is a date necessary? We already know each other pretty well. Well enough, to the point I've actually overheard people say they think we’re together.”

He watched her question it, taking in his opinion. “I actually agree with you...so I guess we’re together…..but i’m blind in an eye…..I-” Ozpin cut her off with a kiss. Her lips were soft, tasting like strawberries and rain, sliding a hand into her hair, appreciating the few quiet moments he had. “Does that prove that blind or not I love you.” He watched her eyes grow deeper pink, breathing in a small chuckle as he held her close, taking in her scent. “It does, you free tonight? I was going to go into the woods, want to join me?” Ozpin nodded, the sun shadowing his back as he kissed her forehead.

“Say another joke about being professional to me and I'll blind you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this a cute concept, so why not write it as a oneshot. Short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed. :)


	3. You shouldn't be here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alas they dance together.

She stood there, the sun warming her back, early morning smells invading her nose. Tears swelling in her eyes as she stared. It pained her to know, pained her to find out. Standing there was hard enough, it took all her willpower not to cry. “He loved you more than anything, y’know.” Qrow had come up behind her, usually she would have noticed but her senses had gone down since the incident. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a side hug. “I know he did…..” Qrow knew what would happen, she would isolate herself, hide her emotions and rarely eat until she was at the point of starvation, he had seen her do it so many times….this time it would be worse.

“Have you eaten today?” She didn’t move, her eyes stayed fixated on the ground. Still holding back tears. “Yes, Jaune wouldn’t let me leave without eating breakfast.” Qrow smiled to himself, her friends cared about her deeply, she just always put on a strong persona to them, Jaune was the only one to see through that. Like the time he comforted her when he was poisoned, she blamed herself for everything that had happened. “What am I supposed to do Qrow?” Agony consumed her, he wished he could do more, help her through this but he knew wording his words the correct way was hard. She was reckless, she took fighting as a pain and stress mechanism, she’s either going to wear herself out or get herself killed.

“I have to go, stay safe, petal..please.” Ruby knew that was more of a plea than a request. Mumbling an ‘ok’ in response. He left, giving her a glance, concern filling his face as Ruby ignored him. She couldn’t keep it in, tears rolled down her face, salt filling her nostrils. “You idiot, you absolute idiot.” Her voice cracked, she didn’t know what to do, her main support was Ozpin, he had been since the first day she stepped a foot into Beacon. Nine years later, instead of standing by his side, she stood in front of him. Wishing she could kick his shin, alas she couldn’t, besides he would just kiss her.

Ruby would stand there for hours on end, mumbling small words, most just trying to comfort herself. Qrow returned to her every hour, checking up on her, doing the occasional side hug and telling her that Ozpin loved her. He brought her food, sitting with her so he could see that she ate. 

It was noon, a breeze grew into a chill, small jerks going down her spine. Her eyes ruined with tears and her throat hoarse from keeping whimpers in. “You have to sleep sometime, Petal.” Qrow stood behind her, an old musky smell of alcohol radiated off of him. She didn’t reply, she sat there, shaking. “Ruby?” She hummed, guessing if she stayed silent he would leave, she was wrong about that. “I just need some space, I'll come back to the others in a minute.” Despite being alone all day, he did as she wished and walked away.

“I miss you Oz, you idiot. My idiot.” His grave was in the middle of a clearing in the emerald forest. Quite, sophisticated and calm, just like him. This was his favorite spot, the two of them would sit there watching the stars or the sunrise. Cuddling and kissing, sipping on tea or coffee, both of them preferring one more than the other. Just talking, gods Ruby missed him, more than anything. She had dealt with death many times. Weiss, Blake,Yang, Summer, Pyrrha, Penny..Ozpin. Her entire team, dead, once again she was team RNJR. 

A few moments was all it took.

For someone to sneak up.

Pain embraced her like an old friend.

Blood trickled down her face.

As a bullet exited her head.

Her body falling limp against the ground.

Finally she rested.

* * *

  
  


“Hey beautiful, you shouldn’t be here.” Ozpin approached her, a smile yet pain in his eyes. “I think I was murdered..?” He faltered, she shouldn’t have died at such a young age. “I missed you.” He smiled, he knew he couldn’t bring her back to life ,hell he was dead. “I missed you much, much more.” Ozpin pulled her into him, kissing her head, quickly peppering her face in kisses. Soon turning it into a waltz, dancing around in the mist of land.

Two spirits.

Dance together in the night.

One stone became two.

Side by side they rested.

As words in the wind mumble.

‘ _ I love you.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a vice versa to this, hope you enjoyed, thank you. :)


	4. A rose's blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only if he had said yes.

“No, we simply can’t.” Ozpin watched Ruby who remained silent, only giving him a cold stare. “Don’t give me that look, just because you’re 20 doesn’t make this right.” He gestured between the two of them, he knew someday he would have to cave, soulmate marks were created for a reason. She glared, hoping that one day he would just listen to her. “Fine.” He knew better than to anger her but he just couldn’t. After that she remained silent again, leaving his office avoiding his gaze as she entered the lift. He knew sending her away was wrong, keeping her close was the right thing but he didn’t know how to do that. “You shouldn’t have done that.” Qrow had found his own way into Ozpin’s office, his flask in hand, his hair slicked back. “I know that, besides this is not your place to say something.” Ozpin knew Qrow wouldn’t care, he never did, the only thing he cared about was family and probably alcohol.

Ozpin scoffed, deciding to ignore the red eyed man while Qrow glared at him. “I don’t exactly approve of her being your soulmate but I can’t change that, she can’t and nor can you. Even you know you’ll fall for her and she’ll fall for you.” Ozpin knew Qrow was right, but he just couldn’t….someone so pure shouldn’t be with someone so dark. “Why push her away Oz?”

Oz knew Qrow wouldn’t leave until he got an answer. “She’s pure...too pure to have someone like me.” Qrow wasn’t expecting that answer, he knew how the world saw Ruby, as an innocent, untroubled woman but that was not who she was.

“You’re wrong…”

“Hm?”

“She’s not as pure as you think...she’s troubled.”

“That’s not possible.”

“How many times have you found her in the woods training at early hours of the morning?”

Ozpin finally looked up, interested in what Qrow had to say.

“....Every morning.”

“Exactly, everyday she wakes up screaming, crying. She never wakes her teammates and sneaks out.”

“I...never knew that.”

“She never says a word about it, nightmares haunt her Oz, I've walked in on her shaking and crying. She sees Summer die every time, now it's failing to kill Salem.”

  
  


Ozpin recoiled, he always found her swinging her scythe around in the woods, beowolf after beowolf after beowolf, sometimes there would be ursas, nevermores and if she was reckless enough she would go after a death stalker. “Just think about it Oz.” Qrow changed his form, flying out a window into the day, probably to find a bar.

Oz rested his head on his knuckles, sighing and contemplating his options. He could find her and decide from there on what they could do or he could ignore her. Giving in and going on a hunt, she may wear a red hood that reached her ankles but she had become incredibly hard to find over the few recent years.

Walking along the school grounds asking students where she was all asking they didn’t know or who she was. “Ah! Mr Ark, do you by any chance know where Miss Rose is?” Jaune looked at him, blonde hair falling out from it’s spikiness. “I think she went into the woods.” Ozpin nodded, smiling his signature smile as snow started to fall once again, melting into his hair, dampening it.

Reaching the woods, being very familiar where she might be he followed, trying to trace a form of footprint, failing ever so miserably.

“HIYA!” 

He knew that voice, it was Ruby’s. Following her voice and the sound of metal was pretty easy. Ozpin found her, tears streaking from her eyes, as she sat upon a tree, blood tainting the white snow red. “Ruby...No…” His voice was barely audible for himself to hear. “Hey..” She saw him, as he walked next to her, kneeling down. “You can’t die.” She laughed, a cough disturbing it, blood splattered onto her palm. “You can’t outrun death..well maybe you in a way could but not anymore, just because my semblance is speed doesn’t mean I can either.” Ruby smiled at her own joke while he didn’t, worry still embracing him. “I know that but….you’re….-”

  
  


“Young? Death doesn’t care how old or young you are.” She still smiled.

_ A smile till the end. _

Ozpin slipped his hand into Ruby’s free one, as one lay on her stomach trying to stop the blood but knowing it wasn’t working and the other dried with blood from her coughing. She closed her eyes, her body becoming more and more heavier by the minute “I should have said yes…” Ruby hummed in response. “I should have said yes to you, if I had you wouldn’t be in this situation.” She opened her eyes this time, not focussing on him but on the snow all around her. “I don’t care, I care that you’re here now.”

He stayed with her.

Mumbling sweet nothings into her ear.

Making sure she was comfortable.

Ruby moved, despite how much pain it caused her, she didn’t care, pressing her lips against his, tasting coffee and earth while he tasted roses, snow and blood as he kissed her back.

“That’s all I wanted…”

Her voice this time was becoming barely audible.

“Ruby…”

  
  


“Thank you Oz~” Her words were tinted with flirtation.

She died in his arms.

**A rose’s blood will always tint white.**

**Whether that be a white rose or snow.**

**It shall be tinted for a lifetime of eternity.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, any au's anyone want?


	5. You absolute, reckless, idiot, that I love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted some dad Oz.

“Daddy? Where’s mummy?” Ozpin looked at his oldest, Odyn. His brown little eyes filled with joy, awaiting his mother's return. Ozpin shuddered, remembering the letter he had been sent. “Mummy’s not going to return for a while little one, why don’t you play around with your siblings.” Odyn ran around, his black and silver hair following in a mop. The silver haired men led back, his chair felt lonely, sure it was alone when Ruby was on a mission but now...well… 

  
  


_ “Hey Oz, I don’t have very good news.” Ozpin looked up, Qrow was blocking out the sun while he was planting red roses. “Yes..?” Now he was worried, Ruby was at least a month late coming back from her mission.. “Ruby’s missing in action (MIA). Presumed..dead. All we found was her scythe.” The man handed him the overly dangerous weapon that should really be illegal. Ozpin remained silent, his wife, the most beautiful thing in the world, the best person he could have ever fallen in love with. The red eyed man left, understanding what it was like to lose someone so close, leaving Ozpin in shock. _

  
  


She was gone, a piece of him was missing, those beautiful silver eyes that looked at him with such love, a look that made his heart ache, a look that made him want to kiss her for eternity. 

  
  


_ “Oz! What are you doing!” He had her over his shoulder, walking around the woods, both of them laughing away as she thumped his back to put her down. Finally he did, instead of just standing she fell, dragging him down with her until he was next to her. “You have a plan? Or is this just your revenge?” His words were tinted with flirtation towards Ruby. “Maybe~” She returned his flirtation. Ruby curled into him, resting a hand on his chest and playing around with his hair. It had been some time since they were finally alone like this, sure they didn’t have kids like Yang and Blake but it was because of Ruby and Ozpin’s powers. _

_ Ruby being a maiden, as well as having silver eyes, _

_ Ozpin still having magic from his first form. _

_ “I love you.” _

  
  


He remained in his chair, watching his children play outside, knowing that if Ruby was at home she would be chasing them, making them laugh, using her semblance to get himself to play with them. Ozpin didn’t need to be told to play with his children, he’d do it in a heartbeat. “DADDDDDY!” His child's voice altered him, getting up and running, half kicking down the door to his children. Orion had a scraped knee while Summer was trying to calm his son down and Odyn calling for himself. “Ah, we’ll get you cleaned up little one.” Orion was only three, his twin Summer was also the same. Ozpin picked him up and cradled him, taking him into the house and putting him on the counter as his other two children followed behind. Wetting a tea towel and gently dabbing it on his child's leg, putting a plaster on it as Orion played with his fathers hair.

His children went to bed after that, it was late and they had already eaten. Tucking them in. “Goodnight you three troublemakers.” Kissing them all on the head and returning to his chair. “Ruby you reckless idiot.” Rubbing his face in his hands, tears pricking in his eyes. He knew her fear was dying, hell if she died the maiden powers would either go to their daughter or Ruby’s circle. Her death….. “How the hell am I supposed to tell our children you’re gone.”

  
  


“You bloody, reckless idiot.”

  
  


_ As a figure walks, so does a grimm, as the figure speeds up, more grimm join, more and more grimm appear. Chasing the figure. A figure that should not be reckoned with. _

  
  


It was night, a cold breeze hitting against the windows, Ozpin was passed out in his chair, his head lopsided to the right. Something warm pressed up against him, they had a cat she was asleep on his bed. Ozpin presumed it was one of his children so he just turned and went back to sleep.

A soft touch awoke Ozpin, warmth was coming from his neck, not like a breath but more like a kiss. The figure next to him was too big and heavy to be any of his children. “Morning~” ...That voice.. “RUBY!” She looked at him, love in her eyes as she nuzzled herself back into him. “Why were you so late coming back?” She smiled at him, climbing off of his lap and walking away. “Close your eyes.” He did so, smiling, still slightly worried about why she was so late. Something small and soft was placed into his arms. “Ok, open.” Her eyes were playful as he looked down. A little boy with brown eyes, silver and black hair was wriggling around in his arms. “The mission was originally 10 months long but due to the fact I found out I was pregnant, I stayed, besides. Transport wasn’t available from Atlas to Vale. Too many grimm.” The boy reached up to take his glasses off, missing but a good few inches. 

“He’s beautiful my dear.” She settled back into him, as their other three children were still asleep.

  
  


“Qrow told me you were missing in action.” Ozpin didn’t know if that was a lie or the truth. “Well, I was. Quickly found my way back to the group...that’s when I went into labor.” Ozpin knew using a semblance was dangerous when a woman was pregnant but he could understand it if Ruby was trying to stay alive.

“I swear to the gods if you influence our children to be as reckless as you i’ll…..no you’d do that anyway.”

“Can’t think of anything?”

Ozpin shook his head, smiling at his wife, kissing her lightly as she tasted of roses and rain.

“I love you Oz, I won’t die. I promise you that. I’ll die of old age and thats it.”

“My, my. Are you more stubborn than when you left?”

“Don’t test me.”

**When a rose goes missing, the moon gets worried, but alas the moon shouldn't fear**

**because the rose has thorns and man she should never be provoked.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and please feel free to say what au's you want as i'm running out of ideas. Hope you enjoyed dad Oz. :)


	6. As he drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin just wants his coffee..

**Ding!**

Ozpin entered his favourite cafe, the sweet smell of freshly baked goods shot up his nostrils. His seat was right by the window, personally he didn’t like people watching him but he liked the seat because the woman he spoke to served that table. “Hey! You’re back. Your usual?” She stood before him, notepad in hand. “Yes please.” They were complete opposites in energy, himself being calm and collected while she was energetic and quirky. Quickly as she came by she left, leaving him to be lost in his own state of mind.  _ She’s beautiful, how can someone be as beautiful as her….the only thing I know about her is her last name. _ The baristars only had their last name for show, their first names remained a mystery.

“Here’s your coffee!” She placed it down, the heat steaming up his lenses. A cookie placed next to his drink. “I’m sorry but I didn’t order this..” She only smiled, kindness and something else lurking behind her eyes. “I know, it’s on the house!” She winked at him as she walked away to serve another table, a smirk twitching at his lips. Being 24 himself he was intrigued on how old she was. 

“Hey! Ruby!” A boy with blonde hair embraced her, being significantly taller than her, having to bend down just to hug her.

_ Ruby.. _

_ Ruby Rose.. _

The two went behind the counter, serving more customers. Time passes as he drank his coffee, trying to break his mind of the woman. “Hey! Mind if I sit here for my lunch break?” She stood by the chair opposite him, a plastic box in hand. “Sure!” Maybe this way he could learn more about her. “I know you’ve been watching me work, you have been since the second day you came in here.” Ozpin became flustered, she had caught him but said nothing about it for two years. “Well…..you’re an attractive woman. I wanted to learn more about you than just your last name.”

She laughed, earning a silly pout from Ozpin.

“My name's Ruby Rose, I'm 21 and I work here as you know. I plant roses as well as them being my favourite flower. I bake cookies like the one I gave you.I love books and I live in an apartment with seven other people who are all my friends.” He choked a little on how many people she lived with.

“What about you?”

Ozpin smiled, she was eating a strawberry, pulling the green leaves from the top then popping in her mouth depending on the size of the strawberry. 

“My name’s Ozpin, I have no last name. I’m 24 and I work in a primary school. My favourite flowers are also roses as well as loving books. I am not one for baking but I can cook. I live alone.”

She smiled, the pair knowing more about each other, more than Rose and customer.

_ Ruby Rose, you’ve bewitched me. _

“Yo Rubes here's your tea.” The blonde boy placed it next to her, a cookie also complementing the hot drink. “You drink tea? With that much sugar?” Ruby glared at him, still finishing her drink off with sugar. “I enjoy it, you just drink things that are bitter.” She was joking around, an easy smile on her face. “I do enjoy sweet things but you're practically drinking a bag of sugar.” He could joke back to her.

“Gods. I can tell you’re single and I KNOW you’re single Ruby. Wola. Now go on a bloody date this is getting painful to watch.” A girl with pure white hair interrupted their conversation, shocking the pair until they were too flustered to look at each other. The ice queen left a scowl on her face as she returned to behind the counter, watching them.

“That would be Weiss, one of my roommates.”

“Right…, so would you like to go on a date?”

“Bold of you to assume I find you attractive.”

“Are you usually sarcastic and stubborn?”

“Is it something that makes you want to date me less?”

“No.”

“Then yes, less with sarcasm and more with stubbornness.” Ruby smiled as she finished her words. The two had been talking for sometime. Sunset was approaching as it was the colder seasons, sunset came quicker.

  
  


“So would you like to go on a date with me?”

She giggled lightly. “Sure bitter man.”

  
  


“Hey!” 

  
  


**In any world they shall love each other,**

**As a moon finds his rose and the rose finds her moon.**

**As dangerous as they are together.**

**Neither care**

**As**

**Love envelops them both.**

**In a love that is so strong, death can never do them apart.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :) Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Talking helps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin finds Ruby in a situation, maybe he could help?

She moved, swinging her scythe, tearing grimm apart, grimm after grimm. He stood there, watching her move, mumbling words of criticisms as she stumbled. He walked around her, removing his jacket and placing it on a tree, spinning his cane and hitting it against her scythe. “Oz.-” He cut her off. “Silence Miss Rose, please. Let me spar against you.” She nodded, he had found her in states like this before and always done the same thing. Spinning and spinning like two partners trapped in an internal dance. 

Being 21 and himself 30, the two didn’t care, it was Ruby’s stress relief and Ozpin’s entertainment. 

* * *

It was a normal night for the pair, Ozpin finding her and sparing with her.

“You’re getting sloppy.” Truthfully he knew she wouldn’t listen, he knew that by heart.

“Does it matter, you’re not trying to kill me.” She was hurting, pain swelled inside her like nothing else.

  
  


“Ok, we’re taking a break. Talk to me” He pulled his cane back, swinging it between his fingers and closing it into his pocket. Ruby, enclosing her scythe and resting it against a tree. “What about?” 

“What’s bothering you?”

She flinched, Ozpin knew she wasn’t one to talk about her feelings.

“It doesn’t matter.”

He frowned, doing a small  _ tssk _ under his breath.

“Ruby.”

“Fine, i’ll tell you.”

“My circle relies on me so much, even now. It was difficult getting to Mistral to Atlas, learning how they viewed me. Now I don’t know how much I can take. I lost three members of my circle. Pedro, Penny and Weiss. It’s hard enough having to travel to and from Atlas to do business or see her family because Winter invited me.”

Ozpin could see how much it was affecting her, she no longer had that spark in her eyes, her skin was unhealthy colour and he hadn’t seen her smile properly in years. “Ruby… Schnee family doesn't blame you for Weiss’s death. You were protecting the people of Remnant and if they don’t see that then they are idiots. For Penny and Pedro is the same.” His voice was gentle and quiet, embracing the young woman in a hug only to have her return it. “Thank you, can we get back to sparring?” As quick as her emotions came they left, her face returning to concentration to find ways to strike him.

* * *

Their meetings continued like this, sparing a little then talking a little, sparing then talking some more, sometimes it was only talking. Over the months the two had some flirtatious interactions, not much but it was an easy thing between the pair. The months became colder as they layer up ready to spar. “You’re going to get cold.” He glanced at her as she arrived in his presence as the snow layered. “Hey! This is my Atlas wear and besides I' m already cold!” She pulled her hood over her head, hoping to at least have a little warmth. “Hmm.” Ozpin walked up behind her removing her hood and placing it around his own neck. “Y’know. I think this suits me better!” He stood, hands on hips, teasing her, knowing she wouldn’t be able to reach his neck to get it back. “Hey!” Her voice was filled with laughter as she disappeared. Something cold whizzed past him, settling on his shoulders. 

Rose petals wedged themselves in his hair as Ruby rested her hands and head on his silver hair. The red fabric that was around his neck was gone, in the corner of his eye he could see it dangle off of Ruby’s back. “Now that’s not fair. You used your semblance.” Ozpin chuckled as he spoke, his voice continuously soft. “Not my fault I'm 5’4 and you’re 6’1.” She moved her arms so the slinked around his neck as she slid down his back so she could settle her legs around his waist. The two laughed easily, Ozpin slipped on some ice hidden under the snow, the two falling in a heap on the ground. “Gods you’re heavy!” Ruby’s hands were pressed against his chest, not in an attempt to push him away, they were just there. His hands were pressed into the snow by Ruby’s head. “You did say I was 6,1.” He flashed a smile, happy that he was able to bring her back, a happiness that the world should cherish, a happiness he cherished. Ozpin kissed her, gently moving his lips with hers as she kissed him back.

* * *

  
  
  


“Hey!” Red and Green fell on a mess on the summer forest floor. “You used your semblance. That’s cheating!” She showed him a cheeky smile, pushing her hair out of her face and booping his nose. “So?” He pouted, not being able to contain his laughter. Pulling her down with him so they were both lying on their backs. “It’s amazing how all this started.” He spoke quietly, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. “What? You becoming my stress relief and then a relationship?” Ozpin poked her. “Don’t phrase it like that.” His laugh was quiet, like a gentle rumble. 

Ozpin ran his hand through her hair, massaging her scalp. Silence filled the two as the sun shone brighter. Ruby came to curl into him, hand on chest and head by his neck, peppering it with light kisses. Ozpin hand a hand on her waist and his head on top of hers. “I love you Oz.”

“As much as I love you?”

“More.”

“Nope, that's impossible that you love me more than I love you!”

“We could go on forever like this.”

“Quite true my dear.”

“I do think I love you more Oz~.”

  
  


**No matter how much a rose is hurting**

**The moon is always there.**

**No matter how much the moon is hurting**

**The rose is always there.**

**As the rose swings a weapon much to powerful for the world**

**The moon swings a cane that is far too old for the world.**

**Together they dance, an eternal battle of romance.**

**A dance that they both cherish.**

**“I love you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still prefer dad Oz, anywho, thank you for reading, please feel free to comment any au's you want, my comments are open to everyone.  
> Hope you enjoyed, thank you. :)


	8. I fell in love with a goddess...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A folk was all he is. He doesn't believe, how naive.

A goddess, beautiful and kind, her skin pale like white lilies and her eyes silver like the moon. Gentle as can be but not something to be reckoned with, as human as she looked, as much as she walked amongst human and faunus folk she was always seen as a goddess. A man, gentle and calm walked through woods full of monsters, slaying each one. Not believing in the goddess’s existence, he wasn’t naive; he just didn’t believe they were folk tales, created millions of years ago. 

* * *

“Heading out again Ozpin, one day the monsters will get you.” An older woman scolded him for his recklessness at such a youthful age. “I’ll be fine ma’am, I always am!” She huffed, grumbling words under her breath. “At least pray to the goddess of light so she’ll show you the way when it gets dark.” Ozpin narrowed his eyes, doing such a thing he found pointless, the goddess of light didn’t exist. “I’m afraid I don’t have time, monsters don’t slay themselves.” The old woman glared, his disbelief was pathetic, the goddess was real alright. She didn’t speak, waiting for him to leave.

The man walked along the cobble streets of his hometown, his sword in its sheath tied to his belt as well as his cane,tied to the other side of his belt. Humming a small tune as he walked through the darkest woods around the little town. “I should have bought a flame.” He had nothing but still he navigated through the woods. A beautiful melody floated by his ears, the small wolf ones perking up as well. It was soft and gentle, sweet and rhythmic, gods he could listen to that all day. Following in the sound of the song, a scent of sweetness filled his nostrils.

A woman came into the clearing, her skin golden and flecked with sparks of black. Her voice continued to attract him. Something sharp moved in the corner of his eye, looking back at the woman she was nothing but a headless pile of a body, blood clotting on the grass and mud. Another woman stood behind her, red silk around her neck, forming a cape as well as more fabric and silk shaping her body. Ending mid thigh with tights that were black, silver embedded within the fabric. A scythe in hand with the blade dripping with blood, her black and red hair in her face, a black corset tightened around her body. Thin fabric was tied around her wrists, leading to a connection towards her hips.

“What the gods have you done!” Ozpin glared at her, he should bring her back to his hometown, they were execute her for murder. “That was a landmaid. I was doing my business and killing it before it killed you wolf.” 

_Landmaids…..i’ve heard of them before._

Landmaids were dangerous, with their beauty and voices they would lure men and fighters into a haze so they could kill and eat them. “Well thank you, may I ask ma’am. What is your name?” She cocked her head, confused at the young mans question, quickly figuring it out and deciding to play a game. “I am light.” With those few words she walked away, the landmaids body still in a disgusting heap on the ground. Monsters came as she left, all shapes and sizes, all different horrific faces.

* * *

Noon arrived, the air chilling as he walked back through his hometown. Greeting his neighbours as they said hello. Ozpin arrived at his home, stripping and bathing in a bath of scented oils and flowers, he had more money than others, his reason for owning oils. He soaked his silver hair, remembering the woman and her silver eyes. His ears dampened as he hated getting them wet.

He couldn’t get her out of his mind, he had never seen a woman wield a weapon, let alone know how to use one. To be honest it was frowned upon. The water became too cold to warm his body so he got out, the oil's scent clinging to him. “Tomorrows another day in the woods.” The same words he told himself every night, it was true, tomorrow was a new day of hunting, everyone required food. Dressing, leaving his chest bare as slumber overtook him as darkness crept through his windows.

  
  


Sun blinded him as he awoke, dressing fully and going downstairs to be greeted by the old woman. “Would ya look at that! The goddess of light has risen her sun!” Ozpin looked out, the sun peaking over a hill and shining brightly. “I found a woman yesterday...she wouldn’t tell me her name, only to call her light.” The woman growled, not being pleased with the information. “Just go and get into the woods, I have a shop to run.” Doing as the woman asked and left, his sword hitting against his leg, hurting slightly but ignoring it. He got to the woods, once again cursing at the fact he forgot a flame.

“You should have a flame.”

The same woman he saw yesterday led in a tree, her skin glowing in the sun. The silk and fabric dangling down. 

“I didn’t think to bring one, Light.” 

Light didn’t smile.

“Mind accompanying me? I have seen that you’re capable of a fight.” Light nodded, jumping down and landing gracefully, her cape settling above her ankles. “Why become a monster slayer wolf?” He chuckled at her nickname for him, he was a wolf faunus. “To protect my hometown, thats why.” She remained silent, it was easy and peaceful for her. 

A deep throated growl approached them, the monsters going after Ozpin and ignoring Light. He sliced them with his sword, black oozing out, sliding down the blade. “Stop!” Her voice was different from its normal gentleness, now it was strong and powerful. Ozpin listened, lowering his blade and watched as monsters nuzzled her. “These are called grimm, created by the god of darkness, they don't fear me and I don’t fear them.” He watched as the so called grimm started lying down, resting their heads on her feet. 

“The god of darkness? I thought people only worshiped the goddess of light.” 

_Oh Qrow this faunus is not the smartest._

_Why not play around with him then, give him a scare._

_You enjoy scaring folk don’t you?_

_So do you, you’re the attractive one._

_I’m no landmaid, I don’t use it to lure men and kill them, most of the time men only want me for a babe._

_Then, kill those men and keep the ones you like, we had a deal to create humans and faunus._

_True, true. I’ll have my fun._

Ozpin cocked his head, she didn’t reply. “Light?” 

“Oh! Sorry wolf. I just fazed out.” Ozpin nodded, soon noticing something. “My name is Ozpin by the way. Wolf is merely a nickname.” The monsters whined for attention, quickly getting it as Ruby sat down, stroking their fur. “Ozpin? That's an attractive name.” Her compliment made him blush, a more nervous man was now sitting next to her.

* * *

They talked the day away flirting and laughing, night approaching..fear filling up Light. 

Her skin started glowing in the night, not brightly, but in a way that wasn’t human. “....Y….You’re not human..” She nodded, tucking herself into a ball, startling the grimm. “I am the goddess of light, I stuck by you because you didn’t know who I was. That's what I like about you. Sure you’re foolish enough not to believe I existed but I don’t care.” Ozpin watched her expression...years and years of being treated superior when she technically was but she wanted to be treated as a human.

“Goddess or not you’re beautiful, say why not come with me to my hometown, I know someone who would like to give me a piece of her mind.” She giggled, letting herself be pulled up by him, leaving the grimm behind, despite how much they wanted to come with her. 

* * *

The pair made it back, Light's skin still glowing, luckily no folk were out. “Ma’am look who i’ve brought!” The old lady bustled her way to him from behind her counter, taking one look at Light and nearly fainting. “The goddess of light! In my house! You should have prepared me Ozpin, I am so sorry Majesty. I should have been ready for your arrival!” Light’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, despite being a god she was incredibly awkward. “No, no. It's alright. I’m not fond of people who feel like they must do something in my presence.” The woman nodded and watched as Ozpin led her up to his apartment.

  
  


_I wasn’t expecting this._

_Hush Qrow._

_Ruby, what are you doing!_

_I’m doing as I please. I will not give him a babe if he asks me. But this faunus is attractive. That's that._

_….Alright._

Light huffed as the god of darkness left her mind. “I have a feeling Light isn’t your name.” She looked at him, he was preparing tea for them, offering her a seat. “You’re right, it isn’t. My name is Ruby Rose, goddess of light.” Ozpin mused, wanting to know something else. “What do you exactly do?” 

“Well, my eyes are silver. I can kill grimm with them but darkness made them so they don’t attack me. I lower and rise the sun as you probably know and I am known for being pure minded. This means darkness doesn’t consume me, which is incorrect. Darkness does consume me and light consumes darkness, it's a balance.”

Only now did Ozpin notice he had fallen for her.

“Ruby.., I…..I….” She giggled before he could finish. “What…” His voice was soft and slightly panicked. “Sorry, Light and Dark are capable of reading minds when we want to. So, I say yes.”

Ozpin smiled, leaving the tea behind and holding his new bride's waist, kissing her softly, not expecting the goddess lips to taste of strawberries.

“I love you Ruby.”

“I love you to wolf.”

* * *

Together they embraced, for an eternity as he became a god, god of nature. Four beautiful children he was cherished with.

Odyn, Roman, Summer and Onyx.

_Gods I loved her…._

_Gods? We are gods Oz.._

* * *

  
  
  


**If a moon is a simple folk**

**And the rose is a goddess**

**They still fall in love**

**As forever love lasts**

**Between the two**

**Any form they might be in**

**It doesn’t matter.**

~  
  


**For the moon loves his rose**

**And the rose loves her moon.**

**For eternity the love shall last.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GODDESS RUBY! This is a cool concept, have an idea for the next chapter.
> 
> Landmaids- No idea if their a old mythical creature, kinda came up with it. Though about mermaids and how they lure men and sailors and drown them so I made landmaids who lure men and fights then kill them.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the ending isn't great I know but I didn't know what to put. Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Any au's any one want feel free to comment them, it would be appreciated, thank you.


	9. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dance that is always cherished.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” A thud landed on the bed, awaking Ruby and Ozpin. “Come onnnnnnnnnn, it’s christmas!” Their children were whining for them to get up, christmas day was always fun for their children. “Ok, ok. Let us get up.” Ruby’s voice had become playful, pushing Onyx’s face away just like Qrow used to do to her. The kids got up and ran downstairs, causing a commotion of noise. “Come on sleepy head~ Time to get up~” Her voice was flirty, attempting to get him out of bed. “It’s early Ruby..” He just groaned and turned over, taking the duvet with him. “You’ll get a kiss~ The ones you love Oz~” That perked him, rising and pulling Ruby so she led across his lap. Kissing her passionately, holding the back of her head while running his hand through her red dipped hair.

Her hands roamed his hair and face, playing with his silver locks as she kissed back just as passionately. Ozpin broke them apart, dismay filling both of them. “As much as i’d love to continue. It’s Christmas, besides the kids are going to Yang and Blake's tonight, right? We can continue tonight.” A smile was on Ruby’s face, mirroring Ozpin’s, her hands were pressed against his face as his rested on her waist. “COME ONNNNNNNNNNNNN!” Odyn shouted up the stairs, distracting the two as they forgot about the children. Getting up and walking downstairs, ruffling their kids hair as they ripped open presents. “Mummy, Daddy! What was your first Christmas together like?” 

The two mused, remembering how….awkward it was.

* * *

_ The two sat together, avoiding Ruby’s family just for some quiet moments with each other. Ozpin was in deep thought about something he wanted to do, they had some private time. They didn’t do much. The occasional touch or comment, the pair were incredibly awkward. “Gods you two are dull.” Weiss piped in, she was sat across from them, her blue eyes glancing between the two. She quickly got bored and left to have a drink. The pair walked outside, the house was a little crowded and they both wanted fresh air. A scream of a nevermore alerted them, Ruby already preparing to go after it. “Ruby, you do know you don’t have to go after every grimm you see. Besides..you’re wearing heels.” His comment only rewarded him with a glare then a smile. “Are you going to do anything to stop me~?” Ruby turned to face him, her hand lacing itself in his hair while his were rested around her waist. _

_ “I can try, but I doubt it will work though. I must ask, would you like to dance?” Her hands left Ozpin's hair and one settled on his shoulder as the other slipped into one of his hands. He took this as a sign, his remaining hand was still on her waist. He pulled her about, guiding her in the moonlight. A dance no one saw, no one knew but a dance that remained burned inside both of their minds. _

_ “I love you, my moon.” _

_ “I love you too, my rose.” _

* * *

“Well, it was a party at your grandpa’s house. Your mother and I were getting too cramped and over heated inside so we went out to the garden, that is where we danced the night away.” All the children made ‘ew’ faces at the fact their parents were being romantic.

Presents were opened and chocolate was eaten as well as a beautifully done Christmas dinner. Yang and Blake had come by to collect the kids as planned, having a small drink, Blake leaving it out since someone had to drive.

* * *

Ozpin was in the kitchen, putting leftovers away so it wasn’t put to waste, small yet strong arms wrapped themselves around him, a face pressing itself into his back. “Are you alright my rose?” She hummed, her hand tracing circles on his back. Ozpin was surprised how far they had come, when she admitted to liking him, he gave it a chance, he never imagined he would end up married with five children, they never planned for five but they loved them all. His mind came back to the morning, he promised they would continue their activities, the thought made him smile. Turning in her embrace and kissing her, holding her head as well as encasing his hands in her hair. Her lips tasting like rose’s as his tasted like freshly mowed lawn. He broke them apart before they got carried away….which was probably going to happen later…

“You’re beautiful, y’know that right?” Ozpin rested his head on her’s.

“You’re more beautiful.” Her voice was quiet, but loud enough for him to hear.

Ozpin smiled, pulling Ruby outside into the moonlight and danced with her,  _ a dance for every christmas _ , they talked and laughed, flirted and remained silent. It was perfect for them. Quiet moments like this….were their favourite.

  
  


**When it’s christmas**

**A dance is always there.**

**Between a rose and a moon.**

**It’s always a private moment.**

**The love that is shared between them is like a day.**

**It’s always there**

**And no matter what happens in their love, it never ruins it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with family! I know its only October, nearly November but eh. Thank you for reading and please, any au's! I am running out of ideas.


	10. Talk to him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's been avoiding him and it's hurting him.

He stared at it, it was a simple thing. Beautiful yet alone. She was alone. She had shut herself away from him, away from everyone. Very rarely Qrow was able to talk to her, never really saying a word about what she said. He wasn’t surprised that she was like this but it pained him to see her like this. He would see her, standing by the edge of a cliff, it worried him everyday that she would just…..jump. Her semblance may allow flight but she wouldn’t use it if she did go. Then again he knew she wouldn’t do that, she fought everyday for the things she cared about….if she even cared about stuff anymore. The bronze doors of the lift opened, she stepped out, her cloak falling behind her, those eyes duller than he had ever seen them.

“Professor.”

“Please Ruby, call me Ozpin.”

She nodded, Ruby had become more of a quiet killer. Taking missions off of Ozpin or the other professors of the school. No matter how ‘messy’ the job was, she would take it, she had a lot of blood on her hands, she gave up caring about things a few years back. “It’s a pleasure to see you, I take it that you’re here for a mission.” Once again she nodded, her hands behind her back and looking at him dead in the eyes. “There are some grimm preaching the sides of forever fall that are far too dangerous for students to take on, I'll be assigning you to work with Bartholomew. He is waiting for you in the courtyard.” Ruby just turned around, she barely spoke to him and when she did it sounded forced.

“Ruby.”

She stopped, not turning in response to him, just giving him a side glance. “Yes?” He sighed, already knowing that what he was doing would end up with some form of fight. “Stop hiding yourself from me.” Ruby huffed, not wanting to use his lifts and just obliterating into a pile of rose petals, avoiding him the best she could. She couldn’t face him, he was always so friendly towards her...why? Ozpin sighed, if getting her to even have small talk with him was this hard then he didn’t know what to do anymore…. He watched as she left via the window, those red petals swirling gently like they were being led off by the wind. 

  
  


She swirled down the tower, seeing Batholomew in the courtyard, settling next to him in human form. “Ah, you’re here! Well we best be moving, we have a lot to do!” His energetic speed and fast talking was normal to Ruby by now, her speed still being quicker than his but nice to have someone who could keep up with her. The two quickly made it to forever fall, taking on geist, dragons, manticores, king taijitus, nuckelavees and sphinxes. Bartholomew was doing his own thing with the grimm. Remaining silent, not even a gruff of exertion. Landing gracefully, her cape blowing in the wind. “Ruby, you do know he can help you. But only if you talk to him.” Her former professor looked at her, worry in his face. What happened to that excitable 15 year old girl he used to teach? He walked towards her, keeping a weapon in hand just in case any more grimm appeared. Ruby didn’t move, nor did she flinch, she knew he was right. Qrow had been telling her the same thing. “You sound like Qrow.” Her words were harsh sounding, even if she didn’t mean it too. “I don’t mean to, then again it’s true. You should talk to him, you could be drunk out of your mind, you’re more talkative when you are.” For once in his life, he talked slow. He continued to blabber, Ruby ignoring him, focusing on the grimm that were beginning to appear. 

Bartholomew was still lecturing her on speaking to Ozpin. A nuckelavee clawing its way towards them. Fear running through her like her speed, those beautiful silver eyes lighting up immediately, light filling forever fall, destroying every grimm that was close by, turning them to dust. “...Thank you...I should have seen that coming.” His voice hadn’t changed its pitch, the two of them walking back to the school, silence filling both of them. “I’ll talk to him.” Her voice this time was hoarse sounding,  _ too much pent up emotion.  _ A smile was his professor's face, a warm one. “Thank you, Ruby.” For once in a long time she listened to someone, she listened to Qrow but never took his advice if it was about opening up to other people.

Small talk was made for the rest of the journey, mostly about travels to different places. “Well, I have a class to prepare for and you have a promise that you made to me. “ The professor's voice was filled with humour, happy when a smile cracked at her lips. He walked away as her eyes trailed up the clock tower, a sick like fear creeping into her skin, her eyes burning to light up again. Touching a bird symbol connected to her hood hoping to get some advice from him.

**_Y’know kid, when I said emergencies. I meant like when you’re in danger. Not something like this._ **

Ruby and Qrow had been working on a tool that connected their auras so they could communicate.

_ Shut up, I never said emergency. I just need some advice. _

Once again that day her voice had gone back to harsh, this time she meant it. The last few words were soft.

**_So now you’ll listen to me! Wow, the emotionless girl finally wants my advice._ **

His was equally as harsh, no softness to his voice whatsoever. Ruby felt something crack, she rarely cried around other people, not even Qrow. The tool allowed them to feel each other's emotions as well, Qrow soon realized what he had inflicted upon her.

**_Ruby, I didn’t mean that. I care for you and seeing you destroy yourself hurts. Ozpin cares for you, if he still reincarnated he would die over and over again and always come and find you._ **

_ Did he tell you that or are you basing this off a theory? _

**_He did tell me, he asks me how you are when we talk, I tell him the same every time. You’re improving but ever so slowly. For example, you opened up to Batholomew, promised that you’d speak to Ozpin. That's something. You’re beginning to use this tool we made. That's something. I’m proud of you Rubes._ **

Finally she smiled, Qrow had always been supportive of her. 

_ Thank you scarecrow, I need to go. I got to report this mission.  _

**_Alright Kiddo, good luck._ **

Ruby snickered at his good luck comment, feeling a little remorse for laughing but she brushed it away. Her eyes trailing back up the tower, fear crept over her like apathy arms holding her in an embrace of pain and regret. Her legs started moving towards his office, she felt 15 again. Trying to scrape words together to form a sentence, failing miserably as words just left every form of existence. Cursing under her breath and just improvised, something she had mastered in every single way and form. The lift was cold, bronze had always seemed a colder colour to her, normally his office was warm, what was going on in his head?

As Ruby walked into his office she saw him. Ozpin had his head in his hands, not even noticing her presence. “Ozpin?” His head shot up, hearing her use a different voice that wasn’t monotone was strange to him. “How did it go?” His voice was gentle, not knowing what words would provoke her. “Well, they're all cleared.” Ozpin smiled and nodded his head, trying to uphold a calm and organised look. “Come with me. Please?” That peaked his interest. She had barely held a conversation with him for at least four years. Ozpin stood and followed her lead, noticing Qrow's emblem on her hood but not questioning it. 

She led him to an opening in the emerald forest, soon noticing it was where he put the chess pieces on the day he picked teams for her year. Ruby placed her hand on his shoulder and slipped the other hand into his hand, giving him the hint for a dance. Ozpin wasn’t a fool, he copied her and rested his hand in hers while placing his other hand on her back, taking the lead he gently moved her around, he had seen her dance with Qrow, he knew she preferred it when she danced that it was gentle. “So what caused you to do this? No offence Ruby but you’ve been distant for a while now.” She did a small smile at his comment, she didn’t really know why, was it because of Qrow’s confession? 

“Eh, I started seeing the effect me not talking to you had. I’m sorry, I…...I just still think I could have saved them….I still think I could have saved Penny 1.0 and Phyrrha.” She looked away from him, a tinge of pain settling in her stomach. He noticed this, moving his hand from her back and brushing her hair behind her ear, stroking it down her cheek. A light blush fluttered onto her face, a small laugh escaping them both. “Ruby Rose, you’re strong and powerful. Your semblance may be speed but no matter how many realities there are, I know that in them either Phyrrha dies, you die, or you both die. The one we are in, is the one I prefer.”

She smiled, remembering something Qrow had said. “Qrow told me you would say something like that.” This time it was Ozpin who blushed, taking a glance away from her. “He did?”

“Yes, he told me if you still reincarnated you would always come and find me.” She could see something behind his eyes, something probably to do with fighting Qrow. “I’m surprised you’re not with him right now, aren’t you two…” Instead of a light blush, Ruby was beyond flustered. True, Qrow and herself spent a lot of time together, they went on missions as equals. He was the only person she truly opened up to, the only person Ozpin had seen her dance with and act as if she was perfectly fine. “I..-um...No. Qrow is a very close person to me. He has never doubted my actions as a leader, concerned about a few but never doubted them. He’s always been there for me, he was my mentor when I was growing up. To me he's a easy person I can open up to. We aren’t together…..”

**_He actually thought we were together!_ **

She could feel Qrows aura connect with hers once again that day, hearing his rumble of a laugh.

_ Hush, i’m trying to have a moment. _

**_And you’re failing._ **

_ I swear to the gods Branwen I'll rip your throat out. _

**_You can try Rose but I doubt you’d succeed._ **

Ruby canceled him out after that, strengthening her aura so he could no longer access her aura. “Oh, I shouldn’t have assumed anything.” Ozpin returned to silence, a hope sparked in him, now knowing she was...well available, he had a chance. Right? The two continued their dance, pacing back and forth, to the side then the other side. Ozpin had been avoiding eye contact with her, he just couldn’t look at her, as pained as she was, she had become relaxed around him. A smile and a genuine laugh followed their movements. The silver eyed woman had noticed his change in posture, instead of being loose and easy to follow, he had become stiff and awkward. Ruby stood on her toes and gave him a light kiss. Nothing deep and passionate but something light and fluffy.

That got his attention.

Ozpin moved his hand from her back and cupped her face, bringing their lips together for a kiss, more of a passionate one. The dance stopped, no wind blew, no grimm were in sight….to them….it was perfect. The two broke apart, stupid smiles painted on their faces as well as a blush.

“I must ask, why me?”

“I don’t know, I think it’s just…. _ you _ .”

  
  


**The rose struggles**

**The moon struggles**

**Together they help each other**

**Together they help the world**

**In a world still consumed by darkness**

**They are each other's light**

**The light to guide them to each other.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a long time I know, 11 might take awhile longer to make the suggestion just right and how its planned. Thank you for reading! :)


	11. Fair dear and the Wizard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like Romeo and Juliet, just no poison and death.

**I just want to say a thank you for this suggestion, I won't call you out in case you don't want to be called out, I hope you enjoy this. I enjoyed writing it.**

Little red, it was a phrase commonly said by Roman and himself. Branwen-Rose, a small group of dragons that were divided from the rest. The power of dragonism was rare, a privilege from the gods, even more so if they gave you their gifts. The power of such a gift was mesmerising….just….Branwen-Rose….they had two of those gifts….a maiden and silver eyes…….Torchwick-Oz only had one...magic.

  
  
  
  


Their mouths were covered, standing near their territory was always risky. “I trust you Oz but is this a good idea. I heard that the Rose has gotten stronger.” Ozpin mused, their whole heads were covered except their eyes, white tufts of his hair poked out. “Impossible. She’s merely 1098.” The five of them were old, originally there were many more but wars always broke out in death. “Can’t tell until we’ve seen her then.” The two of them had similar stances, both with canes out in front, Roman a bit more sloppy than Ozpin. “This is my territory, get out.” A woman in red, grey and black stood behind them. Her hands held her elbows as she stared at both of them. “Speak of the devil.., Well Red, you caught us. Now be on your merry, adorable little way and tell the birdies that we were never here. How does that sound to you?” Roman was trying to improvise, failing terribly but she couldn’t already be strong...could she? She laughed, a laugh that remained under her breath. 

“And here I thought you had decency wizard. I may be young. I may be reckless. But I won’t pass up the chance of a good fight.” Her form switched, flesh forming into scales, beautiful silver eyes remaining but the pupil becoming dilated. A tail with a tuft of black fur grew at the end. “RUBY! WHERE ARE YOU!” A distant voice was calling for her, a male one. “Aww. Such a shame, little red. A fight with someone like you could have been fun. But alas we cannot my fair dear. Until we meet again.” Roman’s flirtatious tone annoyed Ruby, she could tell he was the type to play around unless he actually liked that person. Roman ran, it didn’t surprise her but the wizard hadn’t moved. His copper eyes burned into hers, he watched as her form changed back to human, taking her in and smirking. “What wizard, am I too much for you?” His eyes became hooded and dark, taking steps towards her, his eyes trailing as she rested her hand on whatever weapon she had. “Fair dear, it’s not just that. You may be a little runaway with some birds but you never know fair dear, if you like meet me at my tower.” He now loomed above her,moving his hand to his face to move the fabric so it hung under his chin so the rest of his face was on show. Her hand no longer resting on her weapon but pushing his hair back. Ozpin’s cane had retracted and was put away as his hand rested on his back and one hand by her face, slipping a finger under her chin so she would look at him. “It’s not hard to miss.” His voice caressed her face, whispering along her jaw making it tickle.

His hand trailed along her face, remaining on her cheek, his lips touched hers, dancing together like life and death before finally moving away. His hand left her face and moved to his side. “So long fair dear, oh. If you do decide to come to my tower. Midnight is a preferred time.” With that he walked away. Slipping into the shadows of the night, only to be highlighted by that...broken moon. 

  
  


“Ruby, where have you been. I’ve been calling for you.” Qrow had found her, stood on a rooftop alone, looking confused but flushed. “Sorry, I wanted to clear my head.” He mused but let it go, he knew Ruby struggled since her mothers death. “Alright. Well Rosebud I suggest getting some sleep.” Ruby nodded, moving past him with a casual fistbump as they do. She jumped down, moving to wherever she was going. Qrow sniffed the air, Ruby smelled off…… 

_Someone was here……_

_Male…_

_……._

_Ozpin._

_She smells of Ozpin._

  
  


The mere thought infuriated Qrow, the two clans had been at war for years…..it had destroyed Vale…… The place was in ruins, but he swore to the gods if he was romancing his daughter...he would quite happily have Ozpin’s head on a silver platter. He would have it as a decoration, just leave it there. Qrow grunted and left the site, returning inside to settle down.

  
  


Ruby threw her cloak over her head, it settled on her shoulders comfortably as she pulled the hood over her head. Putting a crow mask on her face so it covered her eyes as the beak covered her top lip. Leaving her room and going back up to the roof, it had been about an hour since her encounter with the wizard. She knew this was a mistake but…..why was he so _alluring?_ Admittedly she was a small dragon...about 5’9, everyone else she knew reached about 6’9 or even 7’0+. She didn’t mind, her mother was small as well….but...they were powerful. Shaping her form into the red beast….she missed humans…. Moving her wings so they beat against her body. The trip wasn’t far, she could see the tower from the Branwen-Rose territory, grey stone with clogs and green lights, simplistic yet pretty.

Moving through the gentle breeze until she reached the balcony, changing her form back to 'human' Ruby swiftly jumped down from the barrier, her cape flowing after her. 

_What the hell am I doing…..this isn't a good idea._

Ruby knew this was a terrible thing to do but… why must there be a feud between them?

"Didn't think you would actually come here, fair dear. It's always nice to have company other than….. Roman." Ozpin had opened the doors leading out into the open, looking down at her. He wasn’t too surprised but he knew he left his scent on her, knew that Qrow or Raven would have been able to smell him off her, either she snuck out because one of them could smell him or they let her go. 

_The second one is unrealistic…_

He stood to the side and let her in, both watching each other, waiting in case one attacked. Ruby lowered her hood and removed her mask, his lighting making her face is clearer. “What is your name wizard?” To each of them it was only ‘ fair dear and wizard.’ “Ozpin. And what about you fair dear, all I know about you is that you’re a Rose.” His eyes once again became hooded, smirking at her, getting a smirk from her back. “Ruby.” 

  
  
  


They continued to meet up like this, enjoying each other's company. “Ruby, what would you say to marrying me?” She was led across him, reading a book. She loved books, fairy tales in particular. “I would love to ,wizard.” She pulled his face to his as she leaned up, kissing him with all the love she had for him. “I knew it. I knew I could smell him off you!” Qrow had walked into Ozpin's room, a dagger in hand, the moon reflecting light off of the blade. “Qrow, don’t” His red eyes looked at her, he would never want to cause her harm but…..he hated Ozpin. “Please Qrow I love him. This could end the feud!” 

  
  


Qrow didn’t listen, disregarding her wishes and calling an attack. Raven joined him as Roman joined Ozpin. “Kid, i’m sorry.” Raven had bent down besides Ruby as she held her side. Using the maiden powers to form some protection around little red. Raven was technically her aunt but she had become a mother figure for Ruby.

  
  


“Ruby. We’re leaving.” Raven held onto Qrow, calling for her. She stood and walked towards her clan, looking back at Ozpin with eyes of pain and regret. Changing her form and flying back.

  
  
  
  


“Shit.” Ozpin in pain, mentally and physically. “Been some time since I heard you say that.” Roman was patching himself up, dabbing at blood that was marking his skin. “I care for that dragon. Ruby…. “ The orange haired man looked at him, all sarcasm drained from his face. “If you care for her that much...I don’t know. Run away with her.” Ozpin looked at him, shock and surprise was well displayed. Ozpin nodded, going to the balcony and changing his form, his dragon form was a lot bigger than Ruby’s. He was 7’1, with green scales and white tufts of fur, brown eyes with dilated pupils. His wings span bigger than Ruby’s dragon body entirely. Beating them against his body and flying off as Roman changed his form to dragon and falling asleep.

  
  
  
  


Ruby was sat by Qrow's bed, her feet curled into the armchair, a fire blazing by her side. “Ruby…. Do..do you actually love him?” His voice was hoarse as he asked her, truthfully he acted out of spite and protection for Ruby. “Yes.” Her reply was quiet, worried about him and what Qrow would do after he healed. Qrow sat up, a gruff following. “I don’t like the idea...but you’ve been a lot happier since I could smell him off you on the rooftop. So..go to him.”

  
  


“YOU BASTARD! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT!” Raven was yelling, Ruby was used to hearing her swear, it didn’t phase her. “Please go see what that is.” She nodded, helping Qrow to lie back down before tending to whatever Raven was yelling at. Pulling her hood up so it shadowed her face and releasing her scythe.

He stood there, no weapon in hand, standing there. “Raven!” The bird lowered the crimson sword, looking annoyed but restraining her urge to kill him, going inside to help her brother, leaving them alone. “Ruby…” Ozpin’s voice was strained, not knowing if she still loved him after the fight. “Shhh, Qrow’s ok with..this.” She gestured between the two, a smile twitching at his lips.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A green and red dragon were curled into each other, the outskirts of Mistral were quiet, it was tranquil, perfect for them both. Water grasped and their claws as they bathed in the sun, sand sticking to them. Holding onto each other felt perfect…..

  
  


They had the Gods to thank……..destiny……….they both believed in destiny…

  
  


Love and dragonism was their destiny...

  
  
  


**If being different species still brings them together…**

**Then**

**The moon and the rose are meant to be.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the suggestion, I hope this fitted your image, i'm aware there isn't much of the dragons mentioned and i'm sorry, I hope you enjoy it though. So sorry it took so long, i've been busy. Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading! :) Anymore suggestions are welcome!! :)


	12. I have made more mistakes than any man, woman and child.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple farm hand gets offered a job. (No semblances.)

“You working hard boy?” A gruff voice was directed towards a young man, a young man with silver hair and brown eyes. He wasn’t the strongest but he noticeably had muscle. “Hmm, so far i’m alright.” The young males voice was calm, a hint of enthusiasm in his tone. Continuing with throwing seeds in the plowed bit of land, the sun was high with clear skies, occasional birds flying ahead. “Ozma, tell me why we have to work in temperatures like this again?” Ozma, Ozpin’s father, was a busy man, working hard to fulfill the farm. “You really are a questionable one Ozpin. The crops are very ripe during these times, what do townspeople want? Fresh fruit that makes your mouth water.” His fathers voice was full of amusement, watching his son grumble in complaint.

The obvious sound of horse shoes alerted the two men, looking up and seeing a young women, a strong leather corset around her middle, covering her chest, boots that ended mid thigh, a red skirt with shorts underneath that ended above her boots, tight, black fingerless gloves and finally a red cape with a hood that ended at her ankles. A crows mask covered her face. “Ma’am, can we help you?” Ozma had seen multiple warriors pass through the town, always respecting them and offering them food. “You can. I’m looking for an equal to travel with, I'm asking around your town. So far nobodys’ interested. Are either of you interested?” Ozma knew he wasn’t fit for warrior life, hell he would much prefer being on his farm. His eyes crossed over to watch Ozpin, interest filling them. “I see your feeling Ozpin, you may go if you so wish.” The silver haired man nodded, slightly jogging into the house and grabbing essentials as well as armour.

“Will he survive?”

“Only destiny can answer that i’m afraid.”

Ozma sighed, knowing the woman was correct, hugging his son goodbye and letting him on his way. The red hooded woman pulled him up onto her horse and trotted away. The two went into town, the woman buying another horse for her companion. Quickly leaving the town and going into the woods. “So your name’s Ozpin?” He faced her, he couldn’t see her eyes through her mask. “Yeah,... I don’t actually know yours...what is it if I may?” She looked in front of her, making sure no monsters lurked there, no grimm were there. “Ruby.” The two smiled continuing the trail to wherever they were going. “I think it’s time to set up camp.” Jumping off of her horse, Ozpin could finally take her in, she was much shorter than he expected, maybe reaching a few inches below his shoulder. Her hood flowing gently in the wind. With the sun setting he could see her hair, it’s spikiness even though there was nothing put in it, it’s two tone setting as it faded so smoothly.

“You’re staring..” She’d caught him, becoming flustered and blushing, she giggled at his reaction. It felt like a harmony in his ears. “Ah, I apologise.” Ruby nodded, still smiling as she removed items from her bag. Setting up her camp and searching for some sticks and logs to start a fire, Ozpin put his up and grabbed some rations for the pair. Night came quickly for them, sitting on logs and watching the fire spark. “So how old are you?” Ruby’s voice was quiet, barely audible. Her mask was still on, truthfully Ozpin wanted to see her face but he respected her wishes of not taking it off. “22, you?” 

_ He looks young. _

“20.”

  
  
  


The nights continued like this, learning more about each other, nights became weeks and weeks became months, it had been about seven months since they had met. “I will still not believe that you ran up the side of a cliff and killed a grimm at age 15.” She playfully kicked him because of his comment, being careful not to kick the horse. “It’s 100% true!” Her voice had become so carefree around him, still she never took her mask off. "I know stupid things you've done but what was your childhood like?" Ozpin had told her alot about his childhood, how Ozma always had to keep him from running into trouble. "Hmm…well my mother died when I was 3 and when I was 5 my uncle taught me how to fight. He taught me not to get attached and walk alongside death like it's a friend." She didn't share much more than that, the words  _ walk alongside death like it's a friend _ made him question something but alas he didn't press her. 

" We should walk now. The woods are getting too dense." The pair pulled their leg over the horses as they landed, tying them to a full tree. Ozpin followed quickly, trusting Ruby with his life as she trusted him with hers. To be truthfully honest Ruby had done the one thing her uncle, Qrow, never told her to do. Get attached. She wasn’t just attached because he was good company…she had fallen smitten with him, she hated that she had but she couldn’t do anything to stop it. Removing her sword from its sheath, bending her legs so if she needed to jump she could, Ozpin copied in his own stance, moving his sword and shield into a protective stance. The man found it foolish that she didn’t have a shield, taking hits like it was nothing and thinking nothing of them. “I still find it stupid you don’t carry a shield. You’re going to get hurt!” He heard her chuckle, he still adored her laugh.

“My uncle told me they were a waste of time.  _ ‘Got an extra hand, use it to land.’  _ he would always tell me!” Ruby’s personality was bubbly, something Ozpin didn’t expect from a warrior. He just smiled and rolled his eyes, taking her side as she walked, watching her hair bounce it the wind. “You are fascinated with my hair aren’t you?” She had caught him looking at her multiple times through the seven months of travelling. “What can I say, it’s different. Spiky looking and looks like you cut it yourself.” His reply was met with a ‘Hey’ as she elbowed him in the ribs. The pair laughed, unaware of the lurking red eyes. The rustle of the dense woods made them look around, lifting their swords, as Ozpin covered his chest with his shield and Ruby placed her hand out to the side, both crouched. Monsters, grimm, tread from behind the bushes. 

The grimm pack emerged, dragging their claws through the ground. Gapping their mouths, bearing all the teeth they had. This wasn’t the first time the two had encountered grimm and surely wasn’t the last. “There’s not many, we should be fine.” Ruby’s voice was low, even if the grimm could still hear her it’s better than shouting it. Ozpin nodded, bending forwards allowing Ruby to be able to jump and swing into the grimms face. He twisted the weapon in his hand and sliced a leg off of the grimm, Ruby was using the trees to propel herself at the beasts, grabbing ahold of the fur they possessed to move again. Oz slipped, sending his sword across the woods as Ruby was trying to hold them back, unaware of the grimm biting through Ozpin's side. Killing the final grimm she turned, facing him with blood dripping through his hand that was clutching his side. “Oz….no..” The grimm that had bit him pounced at her, Ozpin reached out alas he couldn’t do anything. The woman removed her mask as a blinding white light filled the world.. The grimm disappeared, turning into a black cloud of darkness.

Putting her mask back on and hurrying to Ozpin’s side. “Come on..get up….please Oz..don’t leave me.” Ozpin smiled and ruffled her hair, bringing his hand to her mask and gently removing it. She didn’t protest or try to stop him. Placing the mask on the floor and taking a look at her. “..You have silver eyes..” Tears rolled down Ruby’s face as he cupped it. “Stating the obvious don’t you think?” He knew she made jokes when she wasn’t ok…..he wanted to change that…

Ruby lowered her head, putting her hand on Ozpin's face, her crying was audible now. Ozpin pulled her head towards his and locked his lips with hers. “You can’t stop this Ruby...I just wanted to say thank you..and I love you.” Ozpin’s voice was getting softer and softer, she hiccuped, searching for her mask so she could put it back on. Ozpin’s free hand left her face and found her’s. “Please don’t put it back on...I...I want to see you before I pass.” She nodded, letting Ozpin’s hand remain encased with hers as more blood seeped through his wound. “Thank you Ruby.” His hand fell limp as Ruby cried over his corpse.

  
  
  


A young woman walked over the world for the 100th time. “Getting attached was the one thing you never told me to do huh Qrow.” Being a witch didn’t help. Being a cursed witch didn’t help either. Living for 100s of years before she even met Ozpin. Magic coursed through her veins, her mask still on her face. Travelling alone forever, wishing she had at least someone with her. Saying the words she never got to say to him.

“I love you Ozpin.”

_ I have made more mistakes than any man, woman and child. _ The sentence that always rested in her mind.

**Pain fills both the Moon and the Rose**

**Doesn’t matter who falls**

**Into the obis of death**

**The words I love you**

**Will always have a fatal end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! Sorry for not updating on anything for a while. I haven't had the time or inspiration. Thank you for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
